numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Nine Lives
Nine Lives is the 13th episode of Season 1. It originally aired on 1 November 2006 and was released on DVD volume 2. Synopsis In the gym, Three notices her buddy blocks aren’t looking too happy today. She tries to get them to dance, but that has no impact on her buddies. She then turns to see Six up on a jumping platform and he gets worried when he sees Three’s buddies looking very down. He calls his own buddy blocks and they give Three’s a ride, and create a square of Nine buddy blocks in the process. That livens them up, and Three thanks Six for helping her with her buddies. Then, the alarm sounds out, and Three and Six dash off. They meet up with Five, who had sounded the alarm, and Four, who had just come from the Cosy Room. When they arrive, Agent 25 reports a problem. A boy was sorting out some toy wheels, but when he gets three, two more lots of three show up automatically. The Numberjacks agree to sort out the problem. Three wants to go, but Five doesn’t want her to because she’s a bit of a small number. Six then offers to go with Three on the mission, and they get ready go out. Six is in the launcher first, and Three patiently waits her turn. Five and Four wish the others good luck and make sure no ones about. Since no one is there, the launch proceeds and Six and Three head out. After Four finds a three and a six for the numberjacks to land on, they check out the boy’s things again. This time, he gets three lego blocks, and then two more lots of three pop out of nowhere. The blocks have changed from three things to nine things. Before Three or Six could do anything, there’s another problem at the Cafe. The waitress puts out three napkins, but they turn into six, then nine! The same thing happens with the plates. And then there’s more problems outside with a lady. Her boxes and keys multiply from three to nine. Three and Six make it to the doorstep and observe the damage that’s been done. Five then imagines what would happen if things carry on. You’d skip your third birthday and then have to go straight on to being a nine-year-old; it wouldn’t be “Goldilocks and the Three Bears”, but it would have to be “Goldilocks and the Nine Bears”; and you’d go from having three crying babies to nine crying babies. Five snaps back to reality when Three spots ‘meanie’ of the episode: The Puzzler. After a little integration from Six, the Puzzler reveals that he’s captured Nine. Then, the Puzzler gives Six and Three their own puzzle; he doesn’t want to see Six and Three, but he wants to see Three, Three and Three. Neither of the Numberjacks know how they can do this, but agents 88 and 100 have an idea. Six can change into the other two threes. Six isn’t happy about this revelation, but proceeds with it regardless. After some brain gain from Five and a quick zap from Three, Six is now two number 3s. The puzzler then shows the three threes where Nine is trapped, and tells them to make a big square from nine small squares. The threes then head for the cafe, and remembering the buddy blocks, they make the napkins into one big square with some brain gain, and Nine goes free. The puzzler then explodes and things go back to normal. Before going back though, Three then zaps the two yellow threes and they turn back into Six. The three Numberjacks then head back home and watch what happened on the screen. After that, Six offers Three’s buddy blocks for another ride, Three accepts, and Nine’s blocks joined in. Four then wonders if there’s any other number of blocks that can be made into a square, and the episode ends. Characters * Numberjacks: 3, 4, 5, 6, 9 * Agents: 25, 34, 88, 100 * Meanie: The Puzzler Trivia * This is the first time Three and Six go on a mission together. The second is an audio story. * This is Three's first time using the Brain Gain on a mission. * This is the only time a Numberjack is divided in two. Category:Episodes Category:Puzzler Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with the Puzzler